This invention relates generally to stilts and more particularly but not by way of limitation to an improved adjustable stilt.
Heretofore there have been various designs and different types of construction of stilts having adjustable foot pieces along the length of the stilt or a stilt having a two piece construction wherein the length of the stilt may be increased or decreased. Also there are stilts which have handles or arm rests attached to the top of the stilts for holding the stilts while in use.
None of the prior art stilts disclose the novel structure of the subject invention as described herein.